


The Hot Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Berthier tries to cheer Koan up during a hot day.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Curiosity filled Berthier’s eyes as she walked by Koan in Tokyo. She viewed her swaying under the sun. Berthier’s shoulders slumped for a moment. She stretched her arms above her head. ‘’It’s too hot to search for the Sailor Guardians,’’ Berthier said. Her eyes widened after Koan turned and scowled at her.

‘’The Sailor Guardians will suffer for defeating our Droids earlier,’’ Koan said.

‘’We are suffering now,’’ Berthier said. 

Koan continued to scowl. A smile replaced it after she looked ahead. *The Sailor Guardians will suffer from the heat with us. They’ll be easy to defeat* she thought. Koan turned to Berthier. She saw her smile. A confused expression appeared on Koan’s face. 

‘’I know what to do,’’ Berthier said. 

Koan swayed again as her eyes closed repeatedly. She disregarded Berthier and continued to walk. *I will defeat the Sailor Guardians. The heat won’t prevent me from battling them.* Koan turned to Berthier another time. One eye became wide after the latter’s smile remained.

Berthier began to spin. She embraced her upper body as water materialized. After raising one arm, Berthier viewed water going to Koan. She continued to smile while it contacted her.   
Her eyes remained on Koan after she was encased in ice. The latter’s scowl never bothered her.

‘’You’re not exhausted due to heat now,’’ Berthier said. 

Koan used her remaining energy to tremble with rage.

 

The End


End file.
